1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-theft door lock, and more particularly to a portable anti-theft door lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-theft door lock comprises a core which includes a connecting seat and at least branch connecting seat extending from one side of the connecting seat; a lock hook element having a front end one side of which is provided with a retaining portion, and a rear end provided with a connecting element for locking with the connecting seat; and an urging rod having a connecting portion connectable with the branch connecting seat for urging against the door and door frame. There are, however, various drawbacks with this structure:
1. In use, the lock hook element and the urging rod must be turned at the core to adjust their distance with the door and door frame, which is very inconvenient to operate. PA1 2. The strength of such conventional anti-theft door locks is poor and may easily be damaged when thieves try to break in through the door.